


If you listen to the rhythm of the pouring rain

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während die anderen vier sich unten im Wohnzimmer irgendwelche Filme ansahen oder rumalberten, hatte der Sänger sich klammheimlich davon geschlichen und war nach oben in sein Zimmer gehuscht, wo er sich seitdem verschanzt hatte. Natürlich, er war gerne mit den Anderen zusammen und hatte Spaß mit ihnen, aber jetzt gerade war ihm doch eher nach Ruhe und die konnte er alleine einfach besser bekommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you listen to the rhythm of the pouring rain

Das Prasseln des Regens wurde lediglich durch ab und zu ertönendes Lachen aus dem Erdgeschoss gestört und ansonsten nur durch leises Kratzen einer Bleistiftmine auf Papier begleitet.

Taka saß völlig in Gedanken versunken auf der Fensterbank, die neben des sachten Schimmer des Mondes noch von einer kleinen Nachttischkampe erhellt wurde und ihm somit das nötige Licht spendete, um an einem Songtext zu schreiben. In den Ohren hatte er die Kopfhörer seines iPods und bekam deswegen auch nichts von den anderen Geräuschen um sich herum mit.  
 

Er war momentan nach der kürzlich zu Ende gegangenen Tour mit seinen Freunden und Kollegen in den Urlaub gefahren, da ihr Manager ihnen sein recht großes Ferienhaus zu Verfügung gestellt hatte, damit sie sich von dem ganzen Stress etwas erholen konnten.

Während die anderen vier sich unten im Wohnzimmer irgendwelche Filme ansahen oder rumalberten, hatte der Sänger sich klammheimlich davon geschlichen und war nach oben in sein Zimmer gehuscht, wo er sich seitdem verschanzt hatte. Natürlich, er war gerne mit den Anderen zusammen und hatte Spaß mit ihnen, aber jetzt gerade war ihm doch eher nach Ruhe und die konnte er alleine einfach besser bekommen.  
 

Da es Herbst und auch dementsprechend recht frisch war, hatte er sich noch eine kuschelige Decke um die Schultern gewickelt, da er bereits in Schlafsachen – Shorts und Shirt – bekleidet war und es ihm doch auf Dauer zu kühl war, wenn er einfach nur still herumsaß.

Ein Bein stützte er angewinkelt auf die Fensterbank, hatte den Notizblock ans Knie gestützt und schrieb konzentriert alles auf, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Das andere Bein baumelte einfach frei herunter und er beachtete auch nicht weiter, dass dieses doch schon ziemlich kühl geworden war. Mit dem Fuß wippte er leicht im passenden Takt zum gerade laufenden Lied und summte unbewusst leise mit.  
 

Das beinahe lautlose Öffnen der Zimmertür bekam er überhaupt nicht mit, da es auf dem Flur dunkel war und somit kein noch so winziger Lichtschimmer ins Zimmer fiel und somit bemerkte er auch nicht, wie jemand eintrat und die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss.

Dunkelbraune Augen hefteten sich an den jungen Sänger auf der Fensterbank, der völlig in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein schien und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise gleichermaßen faszinierend wie verlassen wirkte.  
 

„Taka?“

Es erfolgte keine Reaktion und deswegen begab die Person sich einfach auf den Kleineren zu, um ihn zaghaft mit den Fingerspitzen an der Schulter zu berühren, damit er auf seinen Besucher aufmerksam wurde. Taka zuckte auf diese minimale Berührung merklich zusammen, drehte den Kopf ruckartig zur Seite und starrte den Anderen für einen Moment einfach nur mit großen Augen an, bevor er registrierte wer da eigentlich bei ihm war.  
 

„Man, Toru, musst du mich so erschrecken??!“, maulte der etwas Ältere leise los, während er seinen iPod ausschaltete und die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren nahm. Den Block legte er nun auf der Fensterbank ab und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten an die Wand, hatte den Blick aber weiterhin auf den amüsiert schmunzelnden Gitarristen gerichtet.  
 

„Tut mir leid, aber du hast ja auch nichts mitgekriegt.“, erwiderte der Größere schmunzelnd, klopfte ihm entschuldigend auf die Schulter und lehnte sich ein Stückchen vor, um einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster in die verregnete Nacht zu werfen.  
 

„Was machst du hier?“, wollte Taka nach einem Moment der Stille leise wissen und wandte den Blick dann ebenfalls nach draußen, aber auf den Wolkenbedeckten grauen Himmel – kein einziger Stern war zu erkennen und auch der Mond schimmerte nur ab und zu durch die Wolkenfetzen hindurch.  
 

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Immerhin hast du dich einfach verkrümelt und man hat die ganze Zeit nichts von hier oben gehört, da wollte ich halt nachschauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.“, gab Toru ehrlich zurück und schenkte dem Älteren ein warmes Lächeln, woraufhin der Andere etwas verwundert eine Augenbraue hochzog.  
 

„Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr.“, erwiderte der Sänger leicht schmollend und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb, was den Jüngeren allerdings nur zu einem Grinsen animierte.

Auch wenn die Worte des Gitarristen mehr neckend geklungen hatte, er meinte es durchaus ernst, dass er nach dem Anderen hatte sehen wollen – viel zu oft kapselte Taka sich von seinen Kollegen ab und verzog sich scheinbar in seine eigene Welt, das machte ihm manchmal wirklich Sorgen.  
 

„Das ist mir schon klar, aber darf man sich nur bei einem kleinen Kind dafür interessieren, wie es ihm geht oder was es gerade macht, wenn es ganz alleine in seinem Zimmer hock?“, gab der Jüngere nun etwas erster zurück und sah unverwandt in die dunklen Augen das Anderen, welcher den Blickkontakt allerdings nach einem Moment recht rasch wieder löste und nach draußen in die Dunkelheit starrte.  
 

„Nein, natürlich nicht…tut mir leid…“, nuschelte Taka mit einem leisen Seufzen, ließ den Kopf an die kühle Scheibe sinken und spielte eher unbewusst mit dem Kugelschreiber in seiner Hand herum.  
 

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“, wollte der Sänger dann nach einigen Minuten der Stille wissen, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von den Regentropfen am Fenster ab und folgte deren nassen Bahnen auf der kühlen Scheibe mit den Augen. Dem darauf folgenden Geräusch nach zu urteilen zog der Gitarrist sein Handy aus der Tasche und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf die kleinere Gestalt auf der Fensterbank.  
 

„Schon kurz nach Mitternacht, wieso?“, erwiderte Toru leise, packte sein Handy wieder ein und legte nun nach minimalem Zögern eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel des Älteren, der ob dieser Geste im ersten Moment kaum merklich zusammengezuckt war und den Leader ihrer Band nun doch endlich mal wieder direkt ansah.  
 

„Nur so…ich werde nämlich langsam müde…“, antwortete Taka wahrheitsgemäß und ein kleines Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, während er sich nun so hinsetzte, dass beide Beine herunterbaumelten und er mit dem Rücken an der Scheibe lehnte. Die Hand des Anderen ließ er einfach auf seinem Oberschenkel und wollte eigentlich auch gar nicht, dass diese so schnell wieder verschwand. Der Sänger konnte die angenehme Wärme von Torus Hand durch den Stoff seiner Jeans spüren und nicht verhindern deswegen eine feine Gänsehaut zu kriegen.  
 

„Hmm…dann werde ich mich wohl mal wieder verkrümeln und dir deine Ruhe lassen.“, meinte der Jüngere mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und setzte gerade dazu an die Hände von den Beinen des Andere zu ziehen, als dieser auf einmal den Kopf schüttelte.  
 

„Du…kannst gerne bleiben…wenn du magst…“, murmelte der Sänger mit einem fast schon verlegenen Grinsen auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen, bevor er sich dann doch wohl oder übel von den warmen Händen seine Kollegen löste, um von der Fensterbank zu springen.

Erst mal blinzelte Toru doch reichlich perplex über diese Aussage –hatte er mit sowas doch nicht gerechnet- aber dann schlich sich ein Schmunzeln auf seine Züge und er wuschelte zärtlich durch die kurzen braunen Haare des Kleineren.  
 

„Also von mir aus spricht nichts dagegen. Ich leiste dir gerne Gesellschaft, wenn dir das recht ist. Ich gehe nur noch mal in mein eigenes Zimmer und ziehe mich auch noch um.“, stimmte der Leader sanft lächelnd zu und die Wangen seines Gegenübers färbten sich ein wenig rötlich, was dank der Dunkelheit aber zum Glück nicht auffiel.

Selbst nachdem der Leader das Zimmer verlassen hatte starrte Taka noch einen Moment auf die geschlossenen Tür, bevor sich ein nahezu kindlich anmutendes Funkeln in seine dunklen Augen schlich und noch von dem zarten Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen unterstrichen wurde.  
 

Relativ schnell hatte der Sänger sich bettfertig gemacht und saß nun auf seinem Futon, die Beine im Schneidersitz verschränkt und den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Es regnete noch immer und irgendwie löste das Geräusch der Wassertropfen an der kühlen Scheibe eine feine Gänsehaut bei ihm aus, die sich nach und nach über den gesamten Körper auszubreiten schien.

Das wenige Minuten später erfolgende, beinahe zaghafte und kaum vernehmliche Klopfen beantwortete er lediglich mit einem unbewussten bestätigenden Brummeln, wandte den Blick aber nicht vom dunklen Nachthimmel ab.  
 

Leise und langsam schob der Gitarrist die Zimmertür auf und schloss sie ebenso lautlos wieder hinter sich, während sein Blick sofort auf die kleinere Gestalt auf dem Futon fiel und seine Mundwinkel sich unweigerlich etwas anhoben. Trotz des schummrigen Lichtes konnte er das sanfte Strahlen in den Augen des Älteren fast schon deutlich sehen und auch wenn die Haltung des Anderen irgendwie fast schon bedrückt wirkte, so wusste Toru instinktiv, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte.

Schweigend ließ er sich einfach neben den Sänger sinken und beobachtete diesen ruhig von der Seite, wie er scheinbar in seine völlig eigene Welt versunken mit verträumtem Blick in die verregnete Nacht hinaus starrte.  
 

„Findest du nicht auch, dass dieses Wetter irgendwie etwas beruhigendes an sich hat?“, wollte Taka nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit der Stille leise gewispert wissen, wandte seinen Blick aber keinen Zentimeter vom Fenster ab und veränderte auch seine Position nicht.  
 

„Hmm…irgendwie schon, ja…An was denkst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit, wenn du so gedankenverloren nach draußen starrst?“, fragte der Gitarrist nun ebenso leise, während er ein ganz kleines Stück näher zu seinem Freund und Kollegen rutschte, sodass er halb hinter ihm saß und in etwa die gleiche Sicht nach draußen hatte, wie der Ältere.  
 

„So viele Regentropfen fallen einfach unbeachtet vom Himmel und versickern dann in der Erde, ohne irgendeinen Nutzen zu haben…aber viele von ihnen haben auch das Glück irgendwo aufgefangen zu werden…“, nuschelte der Kleinere etwas abwesend und eine zarte Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus, da er seine eigenen Worte als ziemlich kindisch und unsinnig empfand.

Im nächsten Moment ließ er sich dann allerdings einfach nach hinten kippen und auch wenn ihn der warme Körper in seinem Rücken und die starken Arme, die sich nun um seinen Bauch schlangen, etwas überraschten, so hatte er doch genau darauf gehofft. Ein stummes glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schloss er die Augen, bevor er den Kopf nach hinten an die Schulter des Jüngeren kippen ließ und diese von unten mit großen Augen ansah.  
 

„Willst du mir damit irgendwas sagen?“

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte Torus Mundwinkel, als der Sänger fast schon hastig den Kopf schüttelte und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen durch dessen weiche braune Haare zu wuscheln.

Natürlich hatte er sehr wohl verstanden, was der Kleinere mit diese Aussage andeuten wollte und er freute sich auch wirklich darüber, aber gerade weil der Ältere so eine zurückhaltende Persönlichkeit war, wollte er nicht so direkt darauf eingehen, um ihn dadurch nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
 

Der Sänger wusste, dass alle aus der Band hinter ihm standen und ihn immer auffangen würden und genau das bestätigte der Leader ihm auch nochmals stumm, indem er ihn zärtlich näher zog und sanft an sich drückt, während Taka den Blick schon wieder zum Fenster gerichtet hatte.

Das Kinn sanft auf den Kopf des Kleineren stützend schloss der Gitarrist lächelnd die Augen und ließ sich einen Moment später einfach nach hinten kippen, den Anderen noch immer im Arm haltend.  
 

„Ich darf doch hier bleiben, oder?“, flüsterte Toru ziemlich dicht am Ohr seines Freundes und bescherte diesem somit eine feine Gänsehaut, grinste leicht über dessen unweigerliches Erzittern, als sein warmer Atem die Ohrmuschel streifte.

Ein angedeutetes Nicken war die Antwort auf seine Frage, die er zufrieden lächelnd zu Kenntnis nahm und dann einfach die Decke über ihre beiden Körper zog.

Zwar setzte Taka erst dazu an ihre Position ein wenig zu ändern, aber der Andere störte sich ganz und gar nicht daran, dass der Sänger halb auf ihm lag und zog ihn deswegen in eine etwas festere Umarmung und vergrub das Gesicht in den weichen kurzen Haaren.  
 

…  
 

„Schaut mal…Kein Wunder, dass Toru nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist – er hat sich mit seinem Plüschbärchen schon ins Bettchen verkrochen und schlummert seelenruhig~“, wisperte Alex mit einem überbreiten Grinsen auf den Lippen und ließ seine beiden Kollegen ebenfalls einen Blick in das verdunkelte Zimmer werfen, wo ihre beiden Kollegen dicht aneinander gekuschelt am schlafen waren.

Also wurde wohl nichts aus dem Vorhaben des gebürtigen Amerikaners, ihren Leader zu einem kleinen Trinkspielchen zu überreden…Natürlich hätte er auch einfach so dreist sein und den Andere aufwecken können, aber irgendwie brachte er es dann doch nicht übers Herz dieses friedliche Bild zu zerstören und schob die Tür deswegen auch fast lautlos wieder zu.  
 

Schade nur, dass er gerade nicht wusste wo seine Kamera abgeblieben war – damit hätte man ihren Frontmann später sicherlich super aufziehen können…


End file.
